Passing By
by Bluu3
Summary: Remus sees the woman he loves but left years ago. He hopes to somehow mend their relationship, but finds out she's engaged. And he can't bring himself to tell her, I love you.


**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world and everything incorporated in it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except the ideas, plot and OCof this particular piece. This is for pleasure only, no profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This was written in the "spur of the moment," as a lot of my writing is. Hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Passing By**

He's sitting in a café in London when he sees her. He did come here in hopes of seeing her but did not _really_ expect to meet her. She's sitting only a few tables away. Alone, too.

Subconsciously, he gets up and moves toward her.

"Kate," he says softly.

She turns and surprise enters her sweet chocolate-colored eyes. "Remus?"

He smiles and nods, even if this gesture is redundant.

She smiles and says, "It's so great to see you, Remus! Oh, have a seat here!" She gestures toward the seat across from her. "I haven't seen you in so long…"

"Well," he says by way of explanation, while taking a seat, "I'm living in Warsaw right now."

"Warsaw?" she repeats. "Why there?"

"Oh, it's convenient, I suppose."

Doubt enters her eyes. "As opposed to London?"

He remains silent. He doesn't have an answer, and she knows he's only making an excuse.

"Remus…"

"Let's discuss something else."

She falls silent, acquiescing to his request.

"How are you?" he asks after a bit of quiet.

"I'm all right. Working as an Unspeakable is turning out to be better than I thought, and I've been able to survive…" she answers. "And how are _you_ doing?"

"Okay," he answers evasively.

"Have you been able to…" She hesitates. "Have you gotten a job yet?"

"No; of course they wouldn't want a…" He trails off.

"Remus, have you tried to get a job?"

"Yes."

She gazes into his eyes. "Truthfully?"

He looks away. He doesn't want to lie to her. Not anymore. She nods as if understanding and doesn't say anymore.

"Kate, it's not – I – " He stops himself. There's no use giving excuses.

"Remus, you promised you would seek out a good life. You _promised_ that you would give it your best," she says quietly but still fervently.

"I…I've made a lot of promises," he says softly, thinking about the biggest promise he broke – his promise to her.

"And you're a man of honor, Remus. You can keep your word."

"Kate, I'm not – " He begins to protest.

She looks at him mournfully as if she knows what he's going to say. "Remus," she cuts in softly. "Remus, Remus, Remus. That wasn't breaking your word." She pauses. "It was just…a change of interest."

_It wasn't._ "Not really."

"What?"

"It – I mean…" He hadn't meant to say that aloud. "I…oh, nevermind."

She looks at him, her eyes searching. "Remus…" She looks away.

Remus opens his mouth to say something about what happened in seventh year, but she speaks first. She's looking off into the distance, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm engaged to be married."

Remus remains silent, not responding. _She's getting married! Already! _He manages a simple "Oh."

"Remus, please don't be angry…"

He tries to keep his tone light. "I'm not, Kate. It's my fault." His voice sounds bitter, and by the slight twitch of her eye, he knows that she hears the quiet resentment.

"_Remus…_"

"Kate… I…" _I love you._ He trails off again. _She's getting married,_ he reminds himself.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing," he mutters.

"Remus!"

"Kate, I really don't want to discuss this now. Perhaps later." He pauses. "Twenty years later."

"Remus…what's wrong? This is your last chance to tell me if -" She stops herself. "Remus, tell me what's wrong."

He doesn't answer and she sighs. "Do you hate me?" she asks quietly. "Do you hate me for doing this?"

He's torn between two answers. _No, of course not. I love you._ But then…he wishes she didn't have to marry someone else. He wishes he could reverse his words from two years ago. He wishes he could have another chance with her.

"No," he finally answers. "How could I?"

"Remus, if you love me, tell me now," she says fiercely.

He remains silent. Of course he loves her. But he's a _werewolf._ And she deserves _so_ much better. But he can't lie to her! Not again!

"Kate… I _can't_! You need someone – someone more _whole_ and _worthy._"

"You're worthy enough for me, Remus. You're whole, too!"

"I'm not."

"Remus…"

"Kate, we've discussed this."

"At length. But we've reached no conclusion," she says defiantly.

"Kate, please. I didn't come here to dredge up old memories."

She looks hurt. And he wants to just reach out to her and hold her in her arms. He restrains himself.

After a long silence, she says, "Okay, then."

He can see this is his last chance. His final chance. But he can't bring himself to take it and ruin her life. His heart aches. _So much_. Tears threaten to fall.

"Remus, are you…all right?"

He hastily wipes his tears away. Kate sighs. She knows he loves her. Or at least he hopes she does.

"Yes."

"What was your reason for coming here?"

_I thought you'd be here. I've come here everyday for the last six days just to see you. To talk to you. To perhaps tell you that I love you so much, even._

"I was just passing by," he answers instead. He rises from the chair and gives her a warm, albeit shaky smile, trying to tell her in some way that he still loves her. "Good-bye. I'll come and visit you sometimes."

She smiles but doesn't say anything. He starts to walk away.

"I love you, Remus." He stops.

"What?"

"I love you." He takes a deep breath.

"Kate –"

"You can't – or won't. I know," she says sadly. She looks up at him. "But I wish you would."

He shifts. He has to say _something_. "Sorry. I have to go…" He curses himself. Why can't he just tell her that he loves her? "I was just –"

"Passing by," she finishes. "Yes, I know. I'll see you some other time, then, Remus. Good-bye."

Remus' heart feels as if it has been shattered into a million pieces. "Good-bye, Kate…"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me how it is. I'd appreciate it much.


End file.
